Tri Ni Sette Reborn!
by lolotjeh
Summary: The balance of the earth has fallen. Tsuna has found a way to restore it. He gathered the 3 7 and offered him self.
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the arcobaleno battle the balance of the earth started to fall.  
Tsuna was the first one to notice it when in the middle of summer started to get overly hot and the clouds started to dissapear.

Soon all plants and trees started to die then the animals and finally all over the world started the news of hidration of lakes and even the sea is starting to dissapear in to nothing.

Soon after that there came news that children started to die of hunger and thirst.  
People started to go grazy Tsuna discovered a way to restore the balance on the earth but is isn't a easy one there has to be an offer of a person who has the intention in his heard ans soul to restore the balance and has to take the 3^7 with him to make it a success.

But to his dissapointment nobody fitted the picture other than him and so he decided to gather all the 3^7 togather and went to the entrance of the earth.

"Tsuna don't go please" Says Reborn who has a worried expression on his face.  
Tsuna turned to him. "If I don't go more people will die and I can't watch while I can restore the balance to safe a lot of people" Says Tsuna as he smiled gently.

"If Tsuna goes than I'll go too" Says Yamamoto. "No,Yamamoto-kun, If you go with me or any other person I don't know what will happen to the earth it self." Says Tsuna as he went in HDWM letting his flames flow bright of life.

At that moment came Nana seeing her son with his bright flames standing on a deep cliff.  
"Tsu-kun, What are you doing?" She asked a bit shocked.

"I'm going to safe the world and make sure everything will go back to normal" Says Tsuna as his eyes became very gentle.

"Please return to us Tsu-kun" She pleaded. "I can't promise but I will try to return" He answers.

Tsuna looked for the last time at his friends "Arigato mina" He says and jumped down the cliff looking at his friends dissapearing and let his flames die down and turned his face down to the darkness awaiting for him and closed his eyes.

About two hours of falling down sudden bright light surrounded him. **"What brings you here little one!"** Boomed a loud voice making Tsuna snap his eyes open.

"I'm here to restore the balance and I cary the 3^7 with me" Answers Tsuna.  
The voice was silent for a moment as if it's thinking.

**"I've decided you will become the new 3^7 it's power will be yours and yours will be theres and that is the offer you have to make"** Boomed the voice.

Tsuna sighed a bit "I accept the choice. But will I be able to return?" Says Tsuna as his answer turned into a question.

**"That will be over 8 years possible"** Answers the voice.  
Tsuna smiled at that. "Then let's begin the process" Says Tsuna

xXx

8 years later.

With Gokudera.

Gokudera walked through namimori and watched a cat on a wall enjoying the sun as in front of him sits a bird singing as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Yo Gokudera!" Greeted a cheerfull voice.

"A Yamamoto good to see you" Greets Gokudera back with a sad smile.  
Yamamoto's smile faded a bit "You know that Tsuna would't want you to be sad you know" He says.

"I know... It's been 8 years since Jyuudiame offered him self to safe the earth I wonder if he will return to us" Answers Gokudera.

"I know he will return one day be it tomorow or today I don't care when but he has to one day and I think Kyoko and the kids would be joyfull to meet him." Says Yamamoto.

"Your wise for a baseball-nut who swings his sword around" Says Gokudera as he smirked. "Hahaha I know and you can be a stupit idiot at times and even Hibari can be an idiot" Laughed the baseball swordsman out loud.

"Your right" Grinned Gokudera. "What did you two herbivores say? I bite you to death" Says a scary voice behind them.

The two glanced behind them then looked at each other and nodded and dashed away for the 30 year old prefect with the name 'Hibari Kyoya'

The man humped for a bit before smirking and turned around walking away laughing his ass of in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

With Nana and kids.

"Lambo-kun! It's time to wake up or you will be late for school" Shouted Nana from the stairs trying to wake the 15 year old teen up.

She recieved no answer from the teen. "Mama let me wake Lambo" Says I-pin who was already dressed in her nami-chuu uniform. "If you insist I-pin-chan go wake him up" Says Nana smiling.

"3... 2... 1..." BANG "OW! REBORN THAT HURTS!" Shouted Lambo "Don't complain Baka-Lambo your a shame even Tsuna was faster than you are" Says Reborn and left te room only to meet I-pin standimg in front of the room.

"I already woke him up for you I-pin" He says as he got a smile in return before walking a away and sees Nana smiling as if she knew that this would happen.

xXx

Haru, Kyoko and Hana.

"I can't wait for his return and it's been 8 yaers since he jumped down that cliff" Says Kyoko as she sighed.  
Hana looked up "He would't like to see you sad like that Kyoko" She says and rubbed her growing belly.

"I still can't beleave that we all got married and even Hana is pregnant from her first child and Chrome has married Hibari last month" Says Haru. "Look at your self Haru you married Gokudera and 8 years ago you wanted Tsuna" Says Hana smirking.

"Well I fell in love with him and even Kyoko married Yamamoto and you Hana married Ryohei" Says Haru as she smirked.

Three children ran around them "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Yoshi-kun is steeling Satsuki-chan her candy!" Says a young boy.  
Kyoko sighed "Yoshi-kun, What did I tell you about steeling candy?" She says in a scolding manner.

"But Kaa-chan you told us to share the candy but those two would't share a bit to me" Says Yoshi and Kyoko turned to the other two kids. "He called me Tuna-fish! and called Satsuki Natsu-kun!" Says the boy.

Kyoko started to laugh at this. "You know that I've known a person who had those nick names and has saved the whole world by offering him self because he could't stand to watch and let us suffer from hunger and thirst" Says Kyoko.

The kids eyes widen in aw at that and the boy who complained first puts his hand in his pocket and got a hand full of candy and gave it to his little brother.

"No you keep it Tuna-Nii" Says Yoshi as he gave a playfull smile on his face.  
The boy looked surprised at this as well there mother.

"Why?" He asked curious. "Because there is a weard boy standing over there he's only smiling at us" Says Yosho making everyone turn to the person who's only standing there.

"Hahi? Who are you desu" Says Haru curious as she sees the boy standing there.  
The boy smiled only wider at that. "You haven't chainged at all Haru" He says making the rest gasp.

At that moment Yamamoto and gokudera walked up to them and also noticed the boy smiling at them. "Who's the kid?" Asked Gokudera. "I don't know Hayato" Answered Haru as she sighed.

The kid came closer to them. "I'm not surprised that you guys recognize me in this new form but maybe this will help you a bit" Says the kid and activated his bright orange flames and chainged form his hair turned from straight white to fluffy brown and his eyes turned from ocean blue to sunset amber.

"So it was you all the time who was smiling at our wifes" Says Gokudera. "Is there something wrong with that smiling at a good old friend who I didn't see for 8 years?" He asked.

Gokudera shook his head. "No it isn't. Besides What's with the chainge?" He asked curious. "Oh this?" Asked the transformer as he chainged back.

"It's the power of the 3^7 that's flowing in me and my body chose to take this form for me to contain it and able to use it properly with out any problems" Says the transformer.

xXx

With Hibari.

"Kyoya... You scared some people for your own amusement again..." Says a quiet voice.  
Hibari turned to the owner of the voice. "It's funny to scare them with only a simple glare and those idiots of storm and rain insulted me behind my back while I stood there the whole time" He answers with a smirk.

"Don't do that I'm getting complains about you because I'm your wife" Says the quiet female. "Then make an illusion of me appearing from behind you chrome" Says Hibari as he kissed her forehead.

"He's back.." Says Chrome making her husband widen his eyes in surprise. "Where is he" He asked. "Gokudera's house..." She answers.

"Let's go and greet him I will contact the rest on our way" Says Hibari as he grabbed the jacket of his wife and his own allong with his phone.

xXx

With Iemitsu and Timoteo.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Answers Iemitsu curious. "HE WHAT?" Making the old man startle as all his guardians stormed in already on guard. "I'm on my way Nana!" Says Iemitsu.

"What's going on?" Asked Timoteo curious. "Tsuna has returned and is now in namamori" Answers Iemitsu earning a smile from the old man.

"Everyone get your stuff we're going to greet the Decimo" Says Timoteo as he stood up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Namimori Airport.

"Kyuudaime we have arrived in Japan." Says one of the guardians. The old man smiled at that "Lets welcome Tsunayushi-kun back shall we?" He says as the others agreed with the old man.

xXx

With Nana.

"We're here and look there's someone I don't know at all with them" Says Nana as she looked confused. Reborn only nodded and Fuuta looked also confused.

"Jyuudaime how come that you've chainged on the outside" Asked Gokudera.  
The unknown kid looked at the storm guardian "It's the power of the 3^7 and my body has chosen this form for my own well being and also that I can us the power that I have" Answers the kid.

"Now I understand Tsuna-kun but I glad that your back" Says Kyoko with a smile on her face. "Everyone is coming this way even the Ninth and Dad..." Says kid as he turned to face Nana Reborn and Fuuta.

Nana's eyes widen at that and immidiatly recognized his face. "Tsu-kun welcome back" She says as a bright smile appeared on her face. The boy only smiled in return.

"I'm back okaa-san, Reborn, Fuuta" Says Tsuna with a smile and with that Fuuta ran up to him and jumped at him with a final result flying tackle hug.

Surprisingly for everyone Tsuna stood still with out even falling and took Fuuta with ease.  
"I've missed you too Fuuta" Says Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"You've chainged Dame-Tsuna" Says Reborn as he smirked. "You as well Reborn" Says Tsuna as he smirked back.

"Chrome-chan you're here to and Kyoya-kun too!" Says Kyoko with a smile as Tsuna sweat dropped at that and turned to the female mist and the prefect cloud who was glaring at him.

"Who are you, Answer me or I bite you to death." Making Gokudera and Yamamoto yelp at this. "Huh? Why are you asking me? Don't tell me you don't recognize me at all Hibari" Says Tsuna as Hibari grabbed his Tonfa's "Kamikorosu" He says as he attacked Tsuna who grabbed both his hands.

"That is no fair I've just returned after being away for 8 years and you already want to attack me? How shame full for someone who isn't even gratefull for the person who saved your life" Says Tsuna with a pout on his face.

At that Hibari was the one who's face paled and Tsuna laughed his ass of in his mind at his expression.

"Oh I have something for you guys I don't think they can wait any longer" Says Tsuna with a smile as Tsuna let out a few collored flames and out of the flames came the box animals.

The box animals looked at him then at the guardians and tackled tham all at the same time all but Natsu who settled on his shoulder with a happy purr.

Nana smiled at the scene seeing everyone smile at that. "Ahi Tsuna-kun how come that that you all have them with you for 8 years" Asked Haru curious. Tsuna smiled at this "It's because the vongola gear was created togather with the vongola rings with the help of the box animals and togather they chose the name vongola gear" answers Tsuna with a smile.

That still doesn't explain why you had them all with you" Says Haru. "It's because they became one with the vongolagear and also part of the 3^7 and since the 3^7 became part of mine and so they are also part of me" Says Tsuna.

"Now I understand so what are you going to do?" Asked Haru curius. "For now I need to rest I still need a lot of energie after the jump from 8 years ago" Says Tsuna and yawned for a bit.

"Oke everyone we need to return I promised not to stay out for to long and you all know how grumpy he can be if you don't behave let stand being out for too long" Says Tsuna as he watched the box animals pout.

"You will see them again soon enough" Says Tsuna with a smile and turned to his mother. "Mom can you come with me he wants to meet you" Says Tsuna with a smile then the earth nagan to shake for a bit. Tsuna paled for a bit "Ofcource Tsu-kun I will come with you and Fuuta can take care of Lambo and I-pin" She says with a smile on her face.

Tsuna returned the animals and grabbed his mother firmly yet gentle and dissapeared infront of everyone.

xXx

**"Tsunayoshi your out to long!" **Boomed a loud voice. "You don't have to shout like that Yuran and we have a visitor it's my mother" Says Tsuna annoyed.

At that a huge dragon came out that looked very dangerous and that could turn you in to ashes with a sniff of he own breath. "Is that a dragon? Tsu-kun" Says Nana scared.

"Don't worry mom he won't do anything and he's the one who created the 3^7" Says Tsuna with a smiled and let go of his mother and walked up to the dragon held out his hand in a gentle posture as the the beast put his snout right in his palm.

* * *

oke everyone

to make it clear for some people.

when Tsuna jumped down the cliff that was 2 years after the arcobaleno battle.

and the name Yuran is the name of my horse and has his own facebook *_* you can find him as Yuran Haflinger.

and the dragon well I put a bit from HTTYD in the story

and for people who has bad comments about my story KEEP THEM FOR YOUR SELFS! or don't read it.


End file.
